Love's Soundtrack
by LiaBelle
Summary: This is me jumping on the Shuffle Challenge bandwagon. DL, of course.
1. I am a Rock

_I am a Rock – Simon and Garfunkel_

"Linds, you alright?" Danny asked, approaching his wife.

Lindsay sat on the window sill in their bedroom, gazing at the moving traffic below. She smiled up at her husband as his arms wrapped around her from behind. "Yeah, I'm great," she said, indicating the tiny bundle in her arms.

Danny smiled. "Thanks for giving me a second chance."

**A/N Ok, I'm warning you now... I have no clue where a lot of these came from. I just wrote the first thing that popped into my head when I heard the song. So, sorry if they're confusing or whatever. **


	2. Good Life

_Good Life – Leslie Mills_

A petite brunette plopped into the bar stool next to Danny's. He glanced over and then did a double take as he realized it was Lindsay.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, more surprised than angry.

"Rescuing you," she said simply, offering no explanation to what she was saving him from. "Come on, let's go home."

Danny planted a grateful kiss on her lips. "I don't deserve you."

"I know," Lindsay said, a teasing smile on her lips. "Let's go, Cowboy."

**A/N Ok, something funny I forgot to mention. When I turned on my ipod, the first song was actually Baba O'Riley. No kidding. But I skipped it because it was just too weird. **


	3. Love Song

_Love Song – Sara Barielles_

"They warned me about you," Lindsay said in a huff, plunking into her swivel chair.

Danny sighed. "I said I'm sorry!"

"You can't just say that and expect it to be better!" Lindsay was becoming very exasperated.

"What can I do?" Danny asked in desperation.

"Stop saying things you don't mean!"

"But I do mean it, Lindsay!" Danny's reserves of apologies had run dry long ago. So, he decided to the only other thing he knew how to do. He pulled Lindsay out of her chair and into his arms. He then proceeded to kiss her senseless. "I'm sorry. I love you."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, furious with herself for giving in so easily, yet relieved that she had. "I love you, too."


	4. Miss America

_Miss America – Styx_

Lindsay scowled as she peered at her figure in the mirror. Danny caught her eye in the mirror. "What's wrong."

"I'm fat." She said with a huff.

"You're not fat." Danny sighed. They'd gone through this routine every day since she'd begun to show.

"I am too!" she exclaimed. "You're my husband. You're practically legally obligated to say that I'm not fat!"

"Montana, honey, you're carrying my child, which makes you, hands down, the most beautiful thing in the entire world."

Lindsay's foul mood dissolved almost instantly, just as it had every other day. "You're so sweet," she pecked him on the lips and then turned her attention to applying makeup, like the previous minutes hadn't even happened.

**A/N Ok, I do feel obligated to justify this one. The first thing I thought of when I heard this song was incredibly skinny people, hence the fat comments. **


	5. Message in a Bottle

_Message in a Bottle – The Police_

Lindsay fumbled for her keys in her purse, desperate to get inside and get to bed. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. She located the offending object and hurriedly unlocked the door.

The first thing she noticed was the almost overbearing scent of flowers. She flipped on the light to find her apartment filled with roses. Every flat surface in sight was home to a bouquet or two. A smile on her face and her exhaustion gone, Lindsay reached for the closest one and read the card attached to it. _ I love you –D. _ Lindsay moved around the apartment and was delighted to find that every single bouquet bore the same message.

"I love you." Danny's voice from the kitchen startled her.

Lindsay then began to cry as Danny sank onto one knee and extracted a jewelry box from his pocket.

"Marry me."

**A/N Do have to say, I think this one is my favorite. :)**


	6. Crazy Dreams

_Crazy Dreams – Carrie Underwood_

Danny propped himself up one an elbow and just watched Lindsay sleep. She was so calm, so angelic, that it was hard to believe that this amazing woman beside him was the same one who ate fried spiders on a dare and had an extensive knowledge of football.

Lindsay began to stir. She blushed immediately when she saw that Danny was watching her intently. "What?" she asked, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

Danny kissed her gently and pulled her against his chest. "I just never thought I'd ever get to wake up with you next to me."

Lindsay snuggled closer and smiled. "Me neither."


	7. This Is My Now

_This Is My Now – Jordin Sparks_

"Thank you." Lindsay said out of no where as she and Danny prepared a quick breakfast before work.

"For what?" Danny asked, confused.

Lindsay smiled. "For believing in me. For stopping my nightmares. For loving me." She paused. "My past wasn't so great…. but the future is looking a lot brighter." She knew every word out of her mouth was corny, but frankly, she just didn't care.

"I love you, Montana."

"I love you, too." She kissed him gently.


	8. Face Down

_Face Down –The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Danny's heart broke as he assessed the injuries that marred his wife's fair skin. The gash across her forehead, the black and blue areas around her eyes, the scratches on her arms.

Lindsay opened her eyes to see Danny staring at her from beside her hospital bed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he whispered. "I hate seeing you hurt."

"It's not your fault," Lindsay said. Her voice was weak and strained from both mental and physical pain. "Just help me heal."

"I promise."

**A/N I almost couldn't write something about this song. I did actually have to cheat and skip a few songs for that reason... I have a whole lot of break up songs on my ipod. :)**


	9. The Con

_The Con – Tegan and Sara_

"Daniel Giovanni Messer, don't you dare walk out that door!" Lindsay shouted.

Danny turned on his heel, his face red with rage. "And why shouldn't I?"

"Because I said so!" Lindsay said through clenched teeth.

"You sound like my mother," Danny scoffed. "You're gonna hafta gimme a better reason than that."

Lindsay's facial expression changed then from one of rage to one of sorrow. "Because I need you," she said vulnerably.

It was no surprise that Danny's anger melted away instantly. "I'm sorry," he told her, rushing to her side and pulling her into his arms.

"Me too," she said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Montana."


	10. When You're Gone

_When You're Gone –Avril Lavigne_

"When are you coming home?" Danny asked sadly.

Lindsay heard the sorrow in his voice through the phone line. "Soon," she promised. "Just as soon as I can get a flight back home. This storm will delay me for a while, though."

Danny sighed. "I wish I could have gone with you."

"I know. Me too. I miss you." Lindsay choked up a little, much to her dismay.

"Aw, Montana, please don't cry, baby." Danny knew the minute that Lindsay started the waterworks he was a gonner.

Lindsay sniffled. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

**A/N I thought this song was strangely appropriate to end with. **


End file.
